Alone
by XBlank.Paper.MoonX
Summary: 'Someone, help me. Please.' Mild ZeLink, mainly MarthxZelda. Rated for mentions of abuse and attempted suicide. For The Stupendous Jimbo's Romance Contest. Pretty dang short.


__

__

Disclaimer : You know the drill.

This is an entry for The Stupendous Jimbo's Romance Contest! First of all, I hope I did well (I'M CRAP AT ROMANCE.) and actually made people stop and think! -le gasp- (AS IF, STUPID.) Ahem, anyways, (BESIDES MY SElF-CENTERED INNER MIND.) I want to thank mah fellow peeps that viewed my other story, haha. ..This is also pretty damn short.

Zelda's POV

* * *

Someone help me. Please.

It hurts. I don't like it when he hits me like that. Everytime he would get angry at me, this beast would seem to take over his mind and posses him. His eyes would turn into a fury of fiery flames, licking at his pupils. Slowly he would advance me like a lion stalking its pray, until he pounced. He would shove me down and pin me by my wrists. I tried to plead for him to stop, but he would ignore my meaningless pleas and hit me. My world would soon fade to darkness with the final fists and kicks to my side. Every morning, I would wake up with painful bruises and cuts, some still bleeding in various places.

Link wasn't the hero and lover I used to know.

I would always try to distance myself slowly, but he would somehow always find me. I just want to disappear. I don't feel I have the reason to live anymore. I can't do this any longer. I want to escape from this deadly cage and free myself like the beautiful blue birds outside. I want to fly amongst the glistening stars.

I Want To Die.

Silently, I etched myself away from the sleeping beast's arms and walked down the long, dark, and cold corridors of Smash Mansion. A small candle and the bright moonlight lead my way down the grand stairs and to the kitchen. I lifted the candle's flame to the knife holder, my shaking bruised hand slowly reaching out to touch the purple knife handle. Grasping it slowly, I unsheathed it, its blade sparkling in the sparse light. My dry and cut lips sigh as I bring the colored knife ever so closer. Suddenly, I feel a familiar wetness stain my cheeks and realize I'm crying. Moving my tangled brunette locks with my other hand, I finally grasp the knife handle with both my shaking hands. Positioning the blade's tip only centimeters from my still beating heart. I suddenly realise something.

I'm Scared To Die.

It was too late to step back, so I push those thoughts to the back of my mind. It's not like anyone would notice I'm gone. My lips tug into a small smile, as I say my silent goodbyes. Tightening my grip on the handle, I pull back. I wait only millerseconds before I plunge the knife down. I shut my eyes tightly as I wait for my heart to slow. But it never comes. My eyes draw open to find myself staring back into caring, bright blue eyes. Midnight blue hair fell around his pale face illuminated by the moonlight. Warm, calloused hands grasp my own, the knife stopped above my fast-beating heart.

Marth.

My breath starts to shake as I do suddenly realize what I did and tried to do. I dropped the knife as it clanged to the black-and-white tiled floor. I let my walls crumble down, as tears pour from my tired eyes. He pulls me into a soft hug, as I continue to cry against his pyjama shirt. I clutch his strong shoulders, knowing I was pulled from my madness. I cry and cry, holding onto him like a lifeline as he continues to pat my back. My obnoxious sobs slow as I regain my princess-like posture, drying my eyes with my pale hands. Not wanting to face the Altean prince, I turn my head down, ashamed. Princesses should never do these things, nor think these thoughts. I felt his warm hands fall from my back as one curled around my cut chin. He tilted my head up to see his bright blue eyes once more. In a flash I felt warmth on my cheek once more to find it was not my salty tears, but Marth's warm lips upon my cheek. I let out a tiny gasp as he gave me one last pat before turning around and left once more. I felt my calloused hand slide up my pale cheek to the place where he kissed me. I could still feel his warm breath upon my shaking frame. I suddenly realized something, deep down in my heart.

I Loved Him.

I ran from the kitchen to the direction the prince exited, repeating those same three words over and over in my mind. I cried out his name as he turned around in suprise before I pulled him into a crushing hug. He looked suprised to see me, but his arms snaked around me and hugged me closer to him.

_I've finally found my reason to live._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for viewing! (I DOUBT THIS MOVED ANYONE. XP)


End file.
